


overindulgence

by traumatizedlatingirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Mello | Mihael Keehl, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sickfic, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatizedlatingirl/pseuds/traumatizedlatingirl
Summary: Mello eats too much chocolate and doesn’t feel good. That’s it.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 28





	overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> you’re probably wondering what made me write this disaster. basically i ate too many brownies and got a bellyache, so i decided my favorite boys are gonna deal with that. 
> 
> I do not own Death Note, nor do I own any of its characters. I do not make money off of these works. This is just fan fiction and is no way official.

Wrapping his body around a pillow, Mello desperately hoped for the dull aching in his belly to go away. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead, only making him more uncomfortable. 

Near had been building a tower all morning before realizing Mello never got out of bed. He decided he’d go check on him.

Carefully entering the room, Near gently shook his boyfriend. “Mello? You awake?”

“Go away.” Mello tried to hide it, but it only came out sounding even weaker. 

Near sat next to him for a while, before finally noticing loads of candy wrappers in the trash. He turned to Mello.

“Did you eat too much?”

“Uh huh.”

Near gently rubbed Mello’s back. “Is there a reason you didn’t say anything?”

“What is there to say?” Mello draped an arm over his stomach, curling further into a ball.

“That you don’t feel well,” Near said. “I’ll go get you some water.”

“Thank you.”

Near left the room and came back with his water. “Here.”

Mello sat up and took a sip, still covered in sweat, filling Near with worry.

“Thank you, Near.”

Near carefully twirled a lock of hair. “Is there anything else I can do?”

Mello buried himself in blankets. “Near, I’ll be fine. I just have to ride it out.” 

Near lied next to him. “Can I stay here?”

“How would that help?”

“I mean, you won’t be alone,” Near said. He ran his fingers through Mello’s soft hair, carefully massaging his scalp. 

“Keep doing that, Near.”

Near left a gentle kiss on Mello’s cheek. “How’s your belly?” 

“Hurts,” Mello said. 

Near inched closer to Mello, spooning him. “Is this okay?”

“Mhm...” Mello moved Near’s hand to his belly. 

“Do you want me to rub your stomach?”

Mello nodded. 

Near rubbed soft circles into Mello’s sore belly. “Try to go to sleep.”

“But Near, usually I spoon you.” Mello lightly blushed. He wasn’t used to being the little spoon.

“It’s my turn now,” Near said. “I won’t let you do that with a sick belly.”

Mello soon began feeling sleepy, getting his belly rubbed and being cuddled. “Thank you, Near.”

“Next time, tell me when you feel sick.”

The boys drifted into unconsciousness, covered in warm, comfortable blankets, with Mello beginning to feel better, and Near finally discovering how it feels to be the big spoon.


End file.
